Parcequ'il le faut
by Youpie
Summary: C’était comme si Il était important pour lui, mais c’était complètement absurde. Apres tout, il était Severus Snape, un des Mangemorts favoris de Voldemort, espion pour l’Ordre, il n’aimait personne, n'avait besoin de personne, surtout pas de Lui SSDM
1. Chapter 1

**Parce qu'il le faut.**

Auteur : Picatchu

Rating : M

Couple : SSDM

Dislaimers : Les personnages de cette histoire appartienne à JK Rowling

**Chapitre 1**

La grande salle de Poudlard.

Severus était assis à la table des professeurs et attendait l'arrivée des élèves avec impatience.

Il était inquiet.

Trois semaines qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle, c'était long, beaucoup trop long.

L'ouverture des portes de la grande salle le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Les élèves entraient, heureux de se retrouver, se racontant leur vacance, échangeant déjà les premiers potins de cette nouvelle année.

Les tables se remplissaient au fur et a mesure, mais pour Severus toujours pas de trace du Prince.

Les élèves continuaient d'affluer dans un brouhaha immense, Severus repéra parmi la foule le Trio allant s'assoir gaiement à leur table ainsi que Neville Longdubat. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient en septième année et donc que c'était la dernière année où il devrait les supporters; ou être énervé parce qu'il devrait les supportes encore un an.

Severus continua de scruter de ses yeux noirs les portes de la grande salle, attendant de voir une tête blonde apparaitre.

Les serpentards de septième année arrivaient avec a leur tête leur Prince.

Severus remarqua qu'il ne mettait plus de gel dans ses cheveux, ceux ci retombait maintenant le long de son visage et arrivaient aux creux de son coup. Il avait un peu grandit mais restait quand même plus petit que lui. Sa carrure s'étai développée, mais il gardait toujours cette allure fine.

Ajouté a ça une peau ivoire, de magnifique yeux gris, et maintenant ses cheveux délivré de tout ce gel, Draco Malfoy ressemblait trait pour trait a un ange. Il était beau, très beau même et à peine entré dans la grande salle le professeur avait déjà surpris plusieurs jeunes demoiselles et jeunes garçons en train de le dévorer des yeux.

Cette constatation lui déplut fortement et c'est d'une humeur renfrognée qu'il se leva pour saluer les élèves quand Dumbledore l'appela pour le présenter.

Après avoir rapidement dîné, Severus préféra directement rentré dans ses appartements.

Assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, il essaya de se détendre.

Mais peine perdue, il ne pouvait empêcher ces souvenirs d'affluer vers son cerveau, de ce remémorer ce qu'il c'était passé le dernier jour de l'année scolaire de l'an passé.

C'était tout comme aujourd'hui un vendredi.

_**Flash back**_

Comme tous les soirs Severus était assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil de son appartement. Comme tous les soirs il lisait un livre. Comme tous les vendredis soirs depuis maintenant 6 ans, le tableau représentant un chevalier lui annonça que Draco Malfoy demandait la permission d'entrer et comme tous les vendredis soirs depuis 6 ans il acquiesça au tableau pour que celui ci le laisse entrer .Comme tous les vendredis soirs, Draco entra et s'assis dans le fauteuil en face de celui de son professeur.

Mais ce vendredi soir là fut différant.

Ce soir là, Draco après s'être installé ne se servit pas un verre de jus de citrouille, ce soir là il n'avait pas pris le livre qu'il lisait pour le moment. Ce soir là il se contenta de s'assoir et d'attendre que son professeur daigne enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Après plusieurs minutes, il se décida à prendre parole.

- " Bonsoir Professeur"

- " Bonsoir Mr Malfoy. Vous n'avez pas pris un livre? Vous avez fini le vôtre? "

- " Je ne suis pas venu pour lire ce soir mais pour vous faire part d'une décision importante que j'ai prise "

- " Et bien allez-y Mr Malfoy, qu'attendez-vous ? Faites moi part de cette décision si importante..."

- " Je...j'ai...je rejoindrai les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres demain soir lorsque je serai rentré au manoir."

A cette révélation, le cœur du maître arrêta de battre quelques instant, il était certes déstabilisé mais évidement ne le montra pas, il était après tout un espion de premier ordre.

En fait, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Depuis que Voldemort était de retour, il avait espéré, secrètement, il avait espéré de toute ses forces que Draco ne le rejoigne pas, il s'était efforcé de montrer par quelques remarques, quelques signes la voie à suivre a son élève.

Il pensait que ca marchait puisque Lucius voulait déjà le recruté alors que celui ci était en cinquième année, c'était donc il y a un an, et le blond lui avait tenu tête. Pendant toute cette année encore, ses parents n'avaient cessé de le harceler pour qu'il rejoigne leur rang, mais Draco avait toujours, a défaut de pouvoir refusé, reporté l'échéance.

Et Severus s'était mi à croire que peut-être...mais ce soir...Ce soir, Ce vendredi soir, dernier jour de l'année scolaire, Il lui annones qu'Il va se faire marquer comme du bétail, qu'Il va devenir un nouveau jouet pour Voldemort. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire.

- " Vraiment Mr. Malfoy ?

- " Oui professeur, j'y ai murement réfléchi, il était temps que je prenne ma décision, j'ai déjà trop attendu. J'ai envoyé, ce matin un hibou a père pour le lui dire, il était ravi. Mon intronisation en tant que Mangemort ce déroulera demain soir. Je suppose que vous serez présent. "

- " Vous allez donc vraiment devenir l'un des nôtres, mais, serez-vous à la hauteur? Serez-vous capable de faire ce que le Maître attend de vous? De tuer, Mr Malfoy, serez-vous capable de tuer? Vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur, pas une fois, il en va de votre vie. "

La réplique de son professeur, déstabilisa Draco, mais il n'en montra rien. Il préféra répondre par une autre question.

" Vous ne me félicitez pas? "

Le maître des potions se leva doucement, alla poser son livre sur son bureau et vint se posté en face de son élève préféré, toujours assis. Le toisant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Il plongea ses yeux couleur nuit dans ceux son cadet, lui tendit la main et lui dit d'une voix rauque et sensuelle:

« Bienvenue parmi nous Draco. »

Le Draco en question ne put s'empêché de frissonné, ce regard et cette voix étaient si envoutent, il déglutit difficilement mais se repris bien vite et posa sa main fine dans celle masculine de son ainé.

La poigne était puissante mais alors qu'il allait retirer sa main Severus le tira vers lui. Il se retrouva donc tout contre le torse de son professeur. La tête dans son cou pouvant ainsi respiré son odeur et il ne put s'empêché de rougir. Il voulut se dégagé mais Severus posa une main dans le creux des ses reins l'empêchant ainsi de faire tout mouvement. Au bout de ce qui sembla durer une éternité Severus lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

« A partir de maintenant tu es seul, tu ne dois faire confiance en personne Draco, à personne. M'as tu bien compris? »

Draco releva légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir plongé ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis. Mais il ne se dégagea pas pour autant des ces bras puissant, il s'y sentait trop bien.

« Oui je t'ai compris Severus »

« Bien, tu peux t'en aller maintenant, nous nous verrons demain »

A contre cœur Draco se défit de cette étreinte et sorti des appartements de son professeur.

Une fois son élève sorti, Severus alla se rassoir dans son canapé fixant celui d'en face, vide désormais.

- « Finalement tu es comme ton père Draco ».

Merci d'avoir lu.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Parce qu'il le faut.**

Auteur : Picatchu

Rating : M

Couple : SSDM

Dislaimers : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling

Merci a tous pour vos review.

Chapitre 2

(Suite du flash back : Draco a annoncé à Sévérus qu'il allait devenir Mangemort)

Lorsque Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il choisit de rester au lit.

Pourtant, il trouvait chaque jour une motivation qui le forçait à se lever : espionner Voldemort, retirer des points aux Griffondors, humilié Londubat mais surtout Potter, maudire Dumbledore pour ne pas lui avoir donner le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, parler avec Draco qui est le seul élève avec qui il peut avoir une discussion intelligente, regarder Draco, après tout il est son filleul et il est tout à fait normal qu'il veille à ce qu'il aie bien …

Mais ce matin là, Severus ne trouva aucune motivation.

Car, ce soir.

Son filleul.

Son Draco.

Allait se faire marqué.

Alors non, il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il ne voulait pas assister à ça.

Il pourrait toujours se lever et faire quelque chose de bien chient, comme ça, le temps passerait tout doucement, mais comme il n'était pas maso, il écarta bien vite cette possibilité.

Il décida de dormir toute la journée, après tout il était si fatigué.

Lorsque son bras le brûla, il transplana dans la forteresse du maître et rejoignit ses appartements, luxe uniquement réservé aux As du Maître.

Ils comprenaient une grande pièce composée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils disposés autour d'une cheminée en marbre et d'une bibliothèque. Un petit escalier permettait d'accéder à la chambre et à la salle de bain.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il revêtit son costume de Mangemort composé d'une longue cape noire, qu'il enroula autour de lui.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et plaça le masque représentant une tête de mort sur son visage. Une fois apprêté, il se dirigea vers la Salle.

Comme son nom l'indique la Salle est la salle la plus importante de la forteresse puisque c'est là que le Maître donne ses ordres aux Mangemorts, là qu'il punit ceux qui ont commis des fautes ; enfin bref, c'est là que tout se passe.

Chaque fois que Severus Snape pénétrait dans la Salle le même frisson le parcourait. Un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur.

Combien d'hommes et de femmes le Maître a-t-il torturé dans cette pièce ? Severus serait incapable de répondre à cette question.

Perdant le compte au fur et à mesure, par habitude tellement cela était devenu banal. Et c'était ça le pire pour lui, se dire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien en voyant une femme hurler de douleurs, un homme supplié pour être épargné. Il était immunisé.

La Salle est une immense pièce rectangulaire. Au fond une estrade sur laquelle est déposé un trône fait d'or et de pierres précieuses.

Au dessus du trône, flotte la marque des ténèbres, symbole de la puissance de Voldemort.

Malgré les grandes fenêtres qui longent la Salle, elle est constamment plongée dans l'obscurité, comme si le soleil refusait d'y entrer et d'ainsi illuminer par ses rayons les scènes macabres qui s'y produisaient.

Lors des réunions, les Mangemorts se rangent par ordre d'importance en deux rangées de plusieurs lignes devant le trône.

En première ligne, juste en face du Maître, il y a les As, ce sont ceux qui sont là depuis le début, les plus fidèles d'entre tous. Ils sont au nombre de 9: Greyback, Nott Sr, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, McNair, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Les lignes qui suivent la ligne d'As sont appelés les Rois, ce sont les Mangemorts qui ce sont distingués lors des missions et ont prouvé leur loyauté.

Les lignes qui suivent les Rois sont les Valets : Mangemorts qui ne se sont pas distingués lors des missions ou qui viennent d'être recruté. C'est dans cette catégorie que se trouve le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts.

Severus alla se placer en première ligne, entre Greyback et Lucius. Tous les Mangemorts étaient présents pour l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue, mais quand celle-ci était l'héritier Malfoy, l'excitation était à son comble. Beaucoup parlaient bruyamment mais une fois que le Maître arrivera, le silence sera tel que l'on entendra les respirations de chacun.

La partisan était placé dans une pièce à côté et ne pourrait rentrer dans la Salle que quand le Maître l'appellera.

Dès qu'un 'Pop', bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, retentit, tous les murmures cessaient immédiatement.

En effet, devant Severus se tenait Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, qui du haut de son estrade balayait de son regard rouge la Salle.

« Mes fidèles, ce soir est un grand soir. Nous allons accueillir dans nos rangs un jeune homme que j'attendais avec impatience.

Il nous vient de ma Maison, Serpentard, j'attends donc beaucoup de lui. Il est le fils unique d'un de mes As et j'espère qu'il m'apportera autant de satisfaction que toi Lucius.

« Draco Malfoy, vient, vient t'agenouiller devant moi… »

Un bruit de porte, Draco rentre dans l'arène, passe entre les deux rangées en gardant la tête haute, sans toutefois regarder le maître, et s'agenouille devant lui.

Le silence est oppressant et dure, Draco, les yeux fixé au sol, attend, un geste, une parole du Maître qui lui indiquerait quoi faire.

« Debout Draco!»

Immédiatement, Draco se lève.

« Tu l'as bien éduqué Lucius, il obéit vite. »

Voldemort dessant de son estrade et vient se placer devant Draco, évidemment, le Maître le dépasse d'une bonne tête.

Voldemort tourne autour de Draco, en laissant glisser une main sur le torse ferme, les épaules fines, le dos droit, elle vient se glisser dans les cheveux d'or et termine sa course lorsque le 

pouce redessine les lèvres pulpeuses. Le Seigneur des ténèbres se penche à son oreille et tout en plaçant sa main sur le cœur de Draco, lui murmure :

« Tu es magnifique Draco, tu ressembles à un ange, veux-tu être mon ange ? »

« Oui Maître, je le veux »

« Bien, j'en suis ravis Draco, vraiment ravis. Tu seras mon ange alors, mon ange démoniaque. Ne me déçoit pas. »

Il s'écarte de lui et prononce d'une voie forte :

« Draco, ton bras »

Celui-ci relève sa manche et tend son bras vers son futur Maître.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pose sa baguette sur son bras et prononce : « Morsmordre ». Un éclair vert sort de sa baguette, et La marque apparait sur le bras du blond.

Voldemort, se tourne et va s'assoir sur son trône.

« Queudver, va montrer à mon nouveau Valet où il va dormir. La réunion est terminée. »

Et dans un 'Pop', Voldemort disparait, il faut savoir qu'il est le seul à pouvoir transplaner dans la forteresse.

Draco regardait son lit avec un dégout profond, lui qui était habitué au luxe, il allait avoir dur à s'habituer à 'ça' : il n'avait même pas une chambre individuelle, dans une grande pièce une trentaine de lit superposé étaient alignés, on lui avait assigné le lit du bat, il s'assit dessus et tenta de se calmer, il n'avait jamais partagé se chambre avec 30 personnes, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas avoir d'intimité.

A Poudlard, il avait mordu sur sa chique et dès qu'il avait eu l'âge d'être préfet et d'ainsi avoir sa propre chambre, il avait tout fait pour avoir le poste.

Il soupira une fois de plus en espérant que ses compagnons de chambre ne ronflent pas.

Dans la pièce d'à côté se trouvait des douches communes, oui vraiment il faudra qu'il se dépêche de monter en grade.

Severus de retour dans ses appartements fulminait.

Pourquoi le Maître avait-il réagit de cette façon avec Draco ? Quand une nouvelle recrue se présentait, il le soumettait à un ou deux doloris, histoire de montrer qui commande, mais là rien.

Il lui a juste _caressé_ le corps, et puis que lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille ? Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son Maître !

Merci d'avoir lut

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

La suite sera là dans quelques semaines 


End file.
